


VID - So Close

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: Black moths feed on butterflies.





	VID - So Close

**vid title:** So Close  
 **music:** Ólafur Arnalds  
 **source:** Crimson Peak  
 **duration:** 4:04  
 **notes:** Made for vividcon 2017.  
 **summary:** Black moths feed on butterflies.  
 **content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), blood/gore

**download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/fIBMpkxiqHs)   
[203mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8pl45lqx1lta0ec/%5B2017+Vidding+as+Poetry%5Dkiki_miserychic-So+Close.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/163968924900)  
[ao3]()

_Through dark and light I fight to be_  
So close  
Shadows and lies mask you from me  
So close  
Bathe my skin, the darkness within  
So close  
The war of our lives no one can win 

_The missing piece I yearn to find_  
So close  
Please clear the anguish from my mind  
So close  
But when the truth of you comes clear  
So close  
I wish my life had never come here  
So close 

_Through dark and light I fight to be_  
So close  
Shadows and lies mask you from me 


End file.
